Her sea colored eyes
by Evenstar-mor2004
Summary: One-shot, part of Badon Hill battle involving Lancelot,and the one he loves rated for language


Disclaimer: I don't own the King Arthur story, nor am I making any money. So don't sue because all you will get is a bunch of old scratched cd's and pencil. I'll send the rest to a swiss bank account j/k

Summary: one-shot angst. Came to me one night while trying to fall asleep. Plus I thought I review so much might as well try and see if my writing can live up to any ones standards. Starts out third person and ends in first. Name Catriona means pure in celt. Aidan means fire in celt.

'' denotes thinking

His double blades sliced through another stinking saxon when he saw her on the other side of the field. Killing another piece of filth he began searching for his horse. Running towards his Hades striking his swords as he flew past the hairy demons on the battle field he made it to his black steed. Lancelot practically jumped on his horse and seemed to glide across the battlefield only to jump the wall of fire seconds later.

Guinevere was waiting for the attack, she knew this saxon leader would strike her hard and fast but the blow never came. Opening her eyes she saw the black twin blades blocking the saxon sword. The piece of filth was kicked out of the way by Lancelot before he could attack again. Nodding her thanks she went off to help the others fight and live for another day.

Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she ran with all her might. Short sword and small axe hit the backs and fronts of attackers as she ran towards her lover. 'Please, ohhh gods protect him for myself and all that he loves' He was battling a young looking saxon leader, only to knock the leader to the ground. 'I hope I make it in time'

Lancelot dodged the attack from his left and was able to strike back twice as hard. His assailants blood splattered his already blood dotted face. He barely heard his named yelled over the dim of the fighting. He turned around to face the saxon captain when pain ripped through his chest and lit his nerves on fire. An enemy bolt protruded above his heart He turned and saw the captain with a smirk on his face manhandling a woman. 'No gods not her, not her'

'I tried to warn him, and I tried to stop this bearded monster from hurting him, but I failed.' Those words hung in my thoughts even as I struggled to leave this mans grasp. The saxon stunk of heavy ale and not bathing for months. But the more I tried the tighter his grasp became on me. When I felt the dagger I stilled just so that he could raise my head to look in pain stricken eyes. "When I finish with him maybe I'll take you to bed to spite him, or will you pretend that you mean nothing to him and him you?" The blade dug into my throat even as I looked on my lovers face with tears in my eyes.

I started forward only to watch her head brought up with a dagger at her throat. Blood trickled down as the basterd spoke in her ear with a look of smugness and lust. 'Ohh gods Catriona please don't cry.' "Leave her be _saxon_, your quarrel is with me and me only." "Ahhh so she does mean something to you, well then have her back!" His left hand flew up and grabbed her breasts while his right dug the blade in and swung it back. 'Nooo please gods I cant watch her die, not like this, not now.' her sea colored eyes widened as she seemed to call for me. But no sound left her lips as her eyes rolled back into her head.

The cruel basterd just flung my Catriona to the ground as her red hair flew behind her. The same red hair that caught my eye on our first meeting. The same blue eyes that would challenge and love me.

My Catriona, my lover, my goddess, the only woman I would stay faithful to, bled almost instantly to death on the cold hard ground. I flung my sword in the belly of this demon. Dropping to my knees I crawled until I was to him and dragged my sword while twisting it from his belly. He tried to stop me from jamming my sword in his neck but I would not let him.

Once he fell I fell to the ground beside my lover and tried to cover her with my arms with all the strength I had left. I wished for the darkness to come fast so that I could hold her in my arms once again.

'My love, why were tormented so. You were my fire, the one that kept me sane amongst the pain and death. You bore my son even though he was taken from us too soon. You gave me life in this hell...you were mine and mine alone.'

Guinevere Dropped to Lancelot's side and drew him onto his back. "Catriona" whispered so faintly she thought it was the wind. It was only when the knights were buried that she noticed Lancelot was not to burned alone.

"Who is bound with Lancelot, Arthur?" It was Gawain who spoke among the silent and saddened crowd.

"He is being burned along with his lover, Catriona, his pure one. She was the only person we knew who could calm him and keep him to her bed. The small bundle in their arms is their son, Aidan who died before he reached the age of one. We dug his son up and wrapped his fire haired lover next to him so that they could be a family again and be the one thing they weren't while on this earth." "And what was that?", she asked while touching his arm in comfort.

"Free"


End file.
